X
X is the eponymous protagonist of the Mega Man X series by Capcom. He makes his debut as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Backstory X is the direct successor to Mega Man, a robot created by Dr. Thomas Light in the year 20XX. X was designed to be the template for a new series of robots that could think and feel for themselves, possessing a free will just like humans. Dr. Light feared for X's morale programming, and that he may be set in the wrong path later in life. To keep this from happening, he sealed X away to undergo a series of tests to help him determine right from wrong for the next 30 years. It wouldn't be until 100 years later he would be discovered and reawakened by an archeologist named Doctor Cain. Cain used his designs to create this new line of machines called Reploids, who have the ability to think and feel for themselves. He later becomes a Maverick Hunter, a machine tasked with hunting Reploids who have gone rogue and broke the laws of robotics. Fighting alongside his partner, Zero (who he is very close to and regards as his best friend), X helps to rid the world of injustice but most importantly, against one of their former fellow Maverick Hunters turned most persistent foe, Sigma. X is special not just for his free will, but his limitless potential, possessing the ability to grow beyond any other Reploid's design. It is this potential that could make him unstoppable if he decided to side with evil and the reason Dr. Light sealed him away. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite X seems to have a big role in the story. X already has a connection to Ultron Sigma due to Sigma being one of the two to make him and Zero is under mind-control. X is prevalent in a number of situations: The re-possession of the Power Stone against Grandmaster Meio, the freeing of Zero from mind control during said re-possession and the invasion against Ultron Sigma in Xgard, which is an effort to distract Ultron Sigma to battle X and his allies while Chris' team (consisting Chun-Li, Doctor Strange, Strider Hiryu and Rocket Raccoon) to rescue Thanos, with X ends up being under Ultron Sigma's heel by the end of the fight until the suicide rescue mission on rescuing Thanos is a success. X, along with Strider, Captain Marvel, Gamora, Nova & Rocket head to Knowmoon to retrieve the Power Stone from Grandmaster Meio. While looking for it, X witnesses Zero being mind-controlled by Meio and is forced to fight him. X wins the fight and Zero regains his consciousness and allies himself with the rest of the heroes from then on while Strider and Gamora deliver the finishing blow on Meio. X's arm cannon design was used by Iron Man to try and create the Infinity Buster to take down Ultron Sigma. X goes with a number of other heroes back to Xgard to keep Ultron Sigma busy while Iron Man and Thanos finish making the Infinity Buster. When Thor is freed from mind control due to the Soul Stone, he and X team up to weaken Ultron Omega, alongside Captain Marvel and Dante. Iron Man then arrives to summon the Infinity Buster. X is unable to hold the strength of the buster even when powered up, however with the assistance of Doctor Strange and Morrigan, X was able to be strong enough to fire the Infinity Buster and destroy Ultron Omega, ending the monstrous dictator's rule. Appearance X was designed to be a more advanced and older looking version of his predecessor. As such, he physically appears to be in his mid-teen year and has green eyes. His armor is similar to Mega Man's, but is more streamlined and features lighter accents and has a red jewel on his forehead. Personality X possesses a strong will and great sense of justice, intolerant of crime and violence wherever it pops up. He's compassionate, and is a pacifist at heart. This can at times clash with his duties as a Maverick Hunter. He can't understand his enemies or Sigma or their motivation for their actions, and often becomes frustrated when any sort of violence occurs. As the series progressed, he began to question his reason for fighting, to the point of even refusing to sortie because of the destruction that came about from his duties. However, he's had the assistance and guidance of Zero to guide him and help him realize the importance of their battle, helping to shape him into a powerful warrior in his own right. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "Starting the mission! Let's go!" * "Roger! Reporting for duty!" * "Let's fight together, Zero." (character select with Zero) * "Hands off the buster, got it?" (character select with Rocket Raccoon) Intro * "If there was some way to avoid this fight, I would've done it." * "I'd rather not fight such valued heroes." (VS. Avengers) * "Let's do this Zero. Together no one can stop us!" ''(Zero as teammate) * ''"Watch my back, Zero!" (Zero as teammate) * "I've always wanted to see a real Shoryuken!" ''(Ryu as teammate) * ''"After this, let's work with the doc on some upgrades!" ''(Iron Man as teammate) * ''"Show me what it means to fight for galactic peace!" (Guardian of the Galaxy as teammate) * "I told you I can't lend you my buster!" (Rocket Raccoon as teammate) * "You can take center stage, Spider-Man." (Spider-Man as teammate) * "Thor, let's save both of our homelands!" (Thor as teammate) * "Your technology could do so much good." (Thanos as teammate) * "For a temporary alliance, this isn't bad." (Villain as teammate) * "Even if the enemy is a god, I must complete my mission!" (VS. Thor) * "The galaxy needs more than raw strength!" (VS. Nova or Guardian of the Galaxy) * "Zero!? Who's controlling you this time?" (VS. Zero) * "Some kind of new Maverick? It's going down!" (VS. Ultron or Dormammu) * "We're not the same as humans, but we can co-exist with them!" (VS. Ultron) * "As long as I stand, there's hope! I will defeat you! (VS. Sigma) * "Sigma! I'll shatter your plans as I smash your body!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Corrupted by the Sigma virus... That's where I come in!" (VS. Ultron Omega) Taunt * "I've got a job to do, and you're it!" * "Everybody has something to fight for." Victory * "As long as there's hope, we can change the future." Victory Text * "You're out of my jurisdiction, but I know a villain when I scan one." * "If fighting will save even one life, then I'll keep my buster charged!" * "Some Hunters fight because they're ordered to. My fight is to protect those in need!" * "No fight left in this one... Alia, relay my next mission coordinates." * "Zero, I hoped it would never come to this. We should be fighting together as Maverick Hunters!" ''(to Zero) * ''"I can't claim to protect the whole galaxy... but anything in range of my buster can consider itself guarded!" (to a Guardian of the Galaxy) * "That fire I felt from your fists... So your weapons need an emergency cooldown too?" (to Ryu or Chun-Li) * "I appreciate what that shield means to you. Now you know what this buster means to my enemies" (to Captain America) * "Your past is yours alone. I've lost people along the way too, but we have a duty to keep fighting" (to Captain Marvel) * "You've lost. Discard your weapons. ...I wish our worlds could have met without this violence." * "You may not be a Maverick, but that doesn't mean I won't take you down!" * "Whatever you scheme, I'll always be there to stop you! However many times it takes!" (to Sigma) Powers In the intro of the original game, X's specifications were shown: * Head is equipped with a Broad-range Eye Camera, allowing him to perceive at greater speeds than a human and an Ultra-sensitive voice recognition system that allows him to hear much better than a human. * Chest is equipped with an Accumulative Energy Generation Device which stores solar energy and powers all of X's systems. It's also equipped with a secondary supply if he is deprived of solar energy absorption. An ultra compact fuel tank rests within his body can kick in if he's underwater or in dark places. Lastly, his "second brain" lies within this region, and controls his movements, acting as a "heart" of sorts. * Arms are equipped with an X-Buster (Mega Buster Mark 17), a much more powerful version of Mega Man's Mega Buster weapon, capable of firing plasma shots and can be powered up to unleash Charge Shots through his energy amplifier. Like Mega Man, he can also copy weapons from fallen Mavericks via a Variable Weapon System. * Legs are equipped with a Gyroscopic Stabilization System, allowing him to fall and land from virtually any height without damage whatsoever. An optional attachment could integrate an Emergency Acceleration System into his feet, allowing him to instantly dash at high speeds, but was later permanently integrated into his frame. * The interior skeleton is built with a reactive armor that enhances his durability immensely, reducing damage by 93% and ensuring protection for his internal systems. His outer shell is made with a lightweight Titanium-X alloy, giving him both maximum mobility and further increased durability * In the case that X would need to fight in especially tough battles, Dr. Light created various capsules and installed them in hidden areas around the world, providing him with sets of armor that augment his abilities even further or going so far as to grant new ones entirely. Early on, the armors found were just to generally upgrade his abilities, but eventually came across more situational sets to tackle various hostile environments and reach places his base form couldn't * In at least two points in time, he wielded the Z-Saber, Zero's famous weapon. Though it can cut through nearly anything, he does not display the same skill and efficiency as Zero did with it. * X is stated multiple times to have "limitless potential", which allowed him to overpower not only very powerful Mavericks, but the various forms Sigma has taken on. This was also the reason Dr. Light had sealed X away, fearing that his power could spell doom for the world. He would later surpass Zero, who was already an exceptionally powerful Maverick Hunter himself. Trivia * X originally appeared in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as Zero's DLC costume and as a card in the Heroes and Heralds Mode. Though his moveset and voice did not change, X did share some of Zero's abilities and weapons at a few points throughout the series, namely his Z-Saber. * X is the second Mega Man incarnation to appear in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, but the third to appear in a vs. Capcom fighting game crossover, coming in after Mega Man and Volnutt. Since MegaMan.EXE appeared in Onimusha Blade Warriors, X is the fourth in Capcom's crossovers in general. * Related to all Vs. Crossover games, X is the second Mega Man-based playable character whose Buster is not simply a holding charge and release button. Instead, as a special move. The first being Megaman Zero version of Zero in SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos. * He shares the same voice actor with Dan Hibiki, a character in the Street Fighter ''franchise who's also known to utilize the Ansatsuken fighting style like Ryu and Ken, albeit to a weaker extent. * X's artwork in ''Infinite is a similar pose to his trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. 4, where he makes a cameo appearance (with the original Mega Man being the playable character). * One of X's taunt quotes is a reference to Zero's infamous wordshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LISmPmdUhYA from Mega Man X4. * Aside from Boomerang Cutter, all of X's Special Weapons are the weaknesses of Sigma's first forms in the games they appeared in. * X is currently voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in Mega Man X franchises, albeit in Japanese. Although he was voiced by Kentaro Ito in Mega Man X4 and Shōtarō Morikubo in Mega Man X5 to Mega Man X7. * It is also possible that X can perform Hadouken from his taunt by using Armor of Light Hyper Combo. While in his First Armor form, by using the taunt button, X can perform Hadouken. However, as this taunt is considered as easter egg, his Hadouken is much weaker and it can only hit in short range. References Category:X Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Zoning Characters Category:Rekka Characters de:Mega Man X es:X